ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
The Rainbow Land
is the twenty-second and final episode of Ultraman X. Synopsis TBA Plot Continuing from A Beautiful End, X's Color Timer is still standing after his battle with Greeza in front of the base. When Asuna puts her hand on it, she hears Daichi's heartbeat after a quick listen and lets Xio know about this. Doctor Guruman then insists on using the same system used in End of the Rainbow to save Daichi and, despite the significant risks, Asuna volunteers to do it. With Rui by her side, Asuna prepares herself as Doctor Guruman commences the transfer and she finds herself inside X. Daichi, meanwhile, finds himself in a strange, but familiar memory: his mother is explaining the prediction of the complete disappearance of life in 15 years and explains that she picked up faint signals from the Xlugger. When her husband comes inside the building to to warn her about the Flare, she explains that the voice of the future she heard was Daichi. They then disappear, placing their trust in the light of hope that is Daichi in the near future before they become data. Thought to have been defeated, Greeza regenerates and attacks the base once again. Asuna keeps looking for Daichi when she spots the Xlugger while Daichi begins to vanish and collapses to the floor. Hayato realizes Cyber Gomora to try to defeat Greeza again, but he loses and de-realizes again. Doctor Guruman then instructs Rui to evacuate and keep Asuna safe before he is presumably destroyed, alongside the base, by Greeza. EX Gomora, EX Red King, and Tsurugi Demaaga appear out of the rubble, energized by Greeza's Dark Thunder Energy, but Greeza absorbs them, alongside the other Spark Dolls and he transforms into his final form. While Captain Kamiki and the others distract Greeza again, Asuna doesn't give up in bringing Daichi back despite the danger of the explosions. She starts to get through to Daichi, preventing Rui from shutting down the procedure. The Xlugger glows and Daichi is brought back, surprised to see Asuna in X's data space. Just when things were just about over, Wataru and Mamoru return and sacrifice the Musketty to stop the Ultlaser absorbed attack by Greeza. Inside the Color Timer which is starting to glow again, Daichi explains to Asuna that her feelings brought him back, before realizing that X has been with him all this time and his memories and feelings brought him back as well. Asuna snaps back to her body, and tells everyone that Daichi has returned. Daichi then reunites into Ultraman X once more to fight Greeza, immediately transforming into his Exceed X form to fight. However, Greeza uses the powers he stole from the Spark Dolls to gain an advantage. However, thanks to some convincing from Daichi and a powerful strike to the chest, Gomora and all of the Spark Dolls head towards X and they unite together to form a hybrid MonsArmor consisting of Cyber Gomora, Cyber Eleking, Cyber Bemstar, Cyber Zetton, and the Xlugger with the combined power of all the Cyber Kaiju Greeza absorbed. Together, X destroyed Greeza once and for all with an Ultimate Xanadium Daichi thanks the monsters for helping out X, when suddenly his parents appeared in a vision and congratulated him for a job well done. Doctor Guruman is soon revealed to be alive and Daichi reunites with the rest of Xio. They act shocked and surprised when they realize X was inside of Daichi's Deviser all along. Kamiki and Tachibana expect a full report from Daichi since meeting X, but X thanks everyone for their care. As Xio heads back to the base for immediate cleanup and repairation, X points out to part of the sky that is showing rainbows to Daichi. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : TAKERU * : * : * : Voice cast * : * : Suit actors * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Appearances Ultra Warriors *Ultraman X **Hybrid Armor **Ultraman Exceed X Kaiju *Greeza *EX Gomora *EX Red King *Tsurugi Demaaga Trivia *The kanji in the last part in the title can also be construed as a play on Daichi's name, since he and X are associated with rainbows. *This episode was later featured in Ultraman New Generation Chronicle episode 15, "Breath! The Rainbow Land!!". Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Finale Category:Two Part Episodes